


Rune Castle

by Laina_Inverse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Polyshipping, Slow start but I'll get there I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina_Inverse/pseuds/Laina_Inverse
Summary: An Earthmate without memory falls through the roof of Selphia castle, onto the Divine Dragon below. Without meaning to, she inadvertently kicks off a grand adventure that will lead her to intense joy.... as well as to grand sorrow.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this one for a while, but it only really clicked about a week before Camp. Figured it couldn't hurt to give it a shot. As ever, canon has been expounded upon, and made more realistic. I hope you enjoy!

_Spring, March 1_

_Mr. Volkanon suggested I write in this journal, as a way of helping me to remember what I did today, and so I have a record for myself in case I hit my head and have more memory problems again. I'm not... entirely sure about where to start, or even how to make_ where _I start make sense, but..._

_Well, I might as well give it a try._

_So._

_The first thing I remember from today was waking up on an airship..._

-

“Hey! Wake up already!!”

She groaned, rolling slowly onto her side as a boot nudged her in the ribs. Her head hurt... and she was lying on something uncomfortable and unyielding. Wood? Why was she lying on wood? And why did her head hurt so much?

“Finally! Would you get up already?” came the demanding voice from her right.

And from her other side came a sigh of undeniable relief. Slowly she sat up, squinting uncertainly around her as her vision cleared; four people.... none of whom looked familiar. A wooden... ship? But the air rushing over it suggested they weren't in the water. An airship... She was on an airship.

For a moment the idea puzzled her; _why_ was she on an airship? What was even going on?

Two men were huddled up near what looked like a wheel, looking alarmed and concerned. The other two were wearing armor, with full face coverings. She couldn't even see their _eyes_ , and there was something about the way they were holding themselves... something that made her very uneasy though she couldn't say why off the top of her head.

But something was _definitely_ wrong, or her name wasn't....

Wasn't....?

“So, uh... what are we doing again?”

She jolted a little, looking up at the two armed and armored men. The one on her left sounded confused, to which the one on the right snorted in exasperation.

“Just shut up and watch,” he snapped.

He reached down and yanked her upright, making her yelp, then pointed the sword at her neck. She went still, swallowing hard and trying to keep steady; being yanked to her feet had made her head start pounding dreadfully, and she could feel something dripping slowly down the back of her neck. Was she... bleeding?

“Tell me where you hid the thing!” he demanded.

Confusion swept over her like a particularly thick blanket. Hidden a thing? What thing was he talking about. For that point of matter...

“...who are you?”

“ _What?!_ ”

It came out from both of them and she flinched, managing to stumble back when the angry one let go of her arm in surprise. She looked between the two of them, at an absolutely loss.

“...hey, say something,” the angry one snapped, looking towards his companion.

“B-but you told me to keep quiet!” he protested.

“ _Whatever!_ Just do what I say!” was the snappish response.

“...tyrant,” was the muttered reply, almost lost to the high winds.

Wisdom suggested backing away a little more; getting out of range of those swords while her head hurt and her mind was all foggy and confused sounded like a good idea. But there wasn't a lot of room on the ship for her to move around, and she was almost certain that if she moved too _fast,_ the bad-tempered man would try to attack her.

But honestly, who _were_ they?

“Hey!” She jumped and flinched back another step as the bad-tempered man turned his attention back onto her. “I'll ask you again; where's that thing you were just holding on to?!”

“I... um... I have no idea what you're talking about,” she offered weakly, reaching up to touch her injured head again. “I don't... Everything's a blank...”

“Are you playing stupid with me?!”

He started to advance on her, and it was plain by the grip on his sword that he was thinking about doing something painful. She scrambled back, fear a living thing in her stomach, when the other man cleared his throat.

“Sir...?”

“I though I told you to shut up!”

“But, uh... sir, what if it's amnesia? Sir...”

“From what, _that_ hit? I pulled the damn hit!”

“I don't know, sir, but... it's possible?”

The angry man scoffed, but she reached up and touched her head tentatively. There was a shallow slice that still leaked blood, and she felt a little ill when she studied it.

“Maybe... he's right?” she said tentatively.

“How can you lose your damned memory so easily?!”

She flinched back again, and felt the railing at her back. Too bad they weren't closer to the-a glance showed that they were _very_ high in the sky, over what looked like a village, and caused a fierce bout of vertigo, making her stomach lurch unpleasantly as she forced her gaze back to the deck. Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly, but the ground was _much_ too far away for her comfort.

“No point in crying over spilled milk, sir!”

She was quite willing to swear the other armed and armored man sounded downright _cheery_ about the whole thing. Was it because he could be right, or just because it was making the angry one even more upset?

Did it really matter?

“....how do we know this isn't some kind of ploy?” the angry man demanded, sword coming up. “You could be trying to play us for fools!”

She blinked at him in blank astonishment, and had a fleeting moment to wonder if she really _looked_ capable of pulling something like that off. She certainly didn't _feel_ like she did...

“Oh. I suppose that's a good point,” the other soldier said after a moment. “What do we do, sir?”

“Go hold her at swordpoint! Maybe a little bit of threatening will clear her mind!”

“Yes sir!”

The second man approached her, but... well, he did rather lack the menace of the first man. Still, she pushed herself back against the railing a bit more anyways, fingers gripping the hard wood as tightly as she could. If she just had a weapon of some sort...

“W... what are you.... planning to do?” she asked shakily.

The pause that followed could have made her laugh if the situation hadn't been so dire. The second man turned to the first, sword held loose in his hand.

“Uh... what _am_ I supposed to do, sir?”

“You!” The angry man spluttered incoherently for a moment, then pressed a hand to his helmet. “Just use the altitude, damnit!”

“...how?”

“Do I have to explain _everything?!_ ”

She could _almost_ feel sorry for the angry man. Almost. But it was also giving her a stay of execution, and she wasn't about to pass that up.

“Threaten to kick this fool off the ship!”

Her heart jumped up into her throat; off the ship? If she fell off the ship from this height, she'd _die!_

“Uh... like this?”

He took a swing at her with the flat of the blade, and reflex kicked in; with both hands on the railing, she pushed backwards.... and flipped over the edge.

-

_The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a huuuuuge room! I must have blacked out from panic after throwing myself over the railing... Can't quite believe I did that..._

-

“Hey, um... are you dead?”

This time a lot more hurt than just her head. In fact, most of her back felt like one huge bruise. There was.... it felt like stone under her hands? Some sort of polished stone, very smooth and cool. Her back _hurt_ , but the cool stone was helping out quite a bit, honestly.

Something nudged her shoulder very gently, making her flinch a little.

“H-hello?”

She thought the voice sounded feminine, if deep, and carefully opened her eyes.

“Wow! You're alive!”

She blinked. Then blinked again, not entirely sure just what she was staring at. Whatever it was, it was about three times bigger than she was, and probably should have been utterly terrifying... but the gray eyes were kind, even concerned. And she... was it a she? was honestly quite pretty...

“...somehow,” she groaned, sitting up very slowly.

“Are you injured?”

She lifted her hand to her head, then winced a little when she looked at her palm. Still bleeding. Probably made worse by the fall, though she didn't feel... _too_ bad. Yet.

“....yeah. But I... I don't think-”

A warm wind spun around her, and the pain disappeared like it had never existed. She blinked and gaped a little at the large being, then touched her head again in brief wonderment. Nothing hurt. Not her head, not her back...

“There~” and she was willing to bet that the tone in the large being's voice was pride. “All better!”

She blinked, then blinked again. With her mind clear, her brain presented a fact that had been lost in the foggy jumble.

“...a talking... dragon?”

For indeed, that was what she was staring at. A nine feet high green dragon with feathery wings that resembled a particularly glorious sunset. For a moment the dragon herself seemed at a loss for words, then shook her head slightly.

“Well, I suppose introductions _are_ in order,” she said a little wryly. Then she cleared her throat and sat up a little more, taking on a somehow more dignified air. “I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted! What is your name?”

The switch in personality made her blink in surprise, subconsciously straightening her posture; the question made her frown in confusion as she tried to search her blank thoughts. What _was_ her name...?

“ _Lady Ventuswill!_ ”

She shrieked a little and scrambled closer to Ventuswill as a tall, muscular man in a suit burst into the room. Despite the arrogant tone, Ventuswill's tail curled around as if giving her something to hold onto, and she was not above seizing that for a bit of comfort. The feathers were surprisingly soft and warm, and they made a pretty good shield, honestly....

“What in the world was that crash I just heard?!” he demanded. Then he spotted her, and took up a clear fighting stance. She cringed back a little more at the scowl on his face. “Who is this knave?!”

“Wait, Volkanon,” Ventuswill said sternly.

“B-but...”

“I said _wait_ ,” and the firmness grew just a touch angry. “We are talking now.”

“...Yes Ma'am. Forgive me.”

As he stepped out of his stance, Ventuswill's head tipped to look at her again, making her swallow nervously.

“So? Who are you?”

She hesitated a long moment, mentally fumbling until a whisper of memory prodded at her. She wasn't entirely certain of it, but it was a name, and it was better than nothing.

“I.... A-Anna?” She said uncertainly. “I... I think my name is Anna...”

“You mustn't give me a vague, noncommittal answer like that,” Ventuswill chided. “Say it clearly, please.”

“...I'm sorry, but... vague and noncommittal is the best I can do...” Anna lifted a hand to her head, rubbing the spot where she had been injured. “I don't... I don't remember anything else. I didn't even remember _that_ at first...”

“Oh, my!” Volkanon exclaimed... and she though that under the startled surprise there was almost sympathy.

“...you speak the truth?” Ventuswill asked.

“Yes, ma'am....” Anna looked down at the marble floor beneath her feet, tucking her hands uncertainly behind her back. “I... first thing I remember is... being up on the airship I was... I fell from. I... even my own name wasn't... it wasn't there. Like names are supposed to be.”

“Hmm....” Ventuswill's head lowered a little as Anna lifted her eyes to the great dragon. “I see honesty in your eyes. But amnesia...”

“I'm so sorry for your loss!”

Before she could even brace, Volkanon had swept her up into a tight hug, making Anna squeak... and a tiny part of her was glad that Ventuswill had healed all her injuries, because Volkanon's grip was so tight she was willing to swear he was making _new_ ones! The fact that he burst into a flood of tears, while _still_ hugging her, didn't exactly help.

“You must be very confused, losing your memory like this!” he bawled. “But rest assured, I shall _always_ be on your side!”

On the one hand, it was honestly touching.

On the other...

“C-can't _breathe!_ ”

“Oh!”

The tight grip dropped away in an instant, and Anna dropped to her knees as she panted for breath, then stared up in bewilderment. From thinking her a knave to being on her side, just because she had amnesia? The swift switch was dizzying... but she had a sense that he was exactly as sincere as he'd sounded, and couldn't help the tiny smile as he pulled out several handkerchiefs, using them to wipe his eyes.

The hug itself might have been too tight, but it had been filled with kindness, which she had been in rather desperate need of. She slowly got to her feet, taking Volkanon in with a more measured look, and founds that—initial reaction aside—he seemed to just feel warm. His face was square and strong... and kind. As he tucked the handkerchief away he paused for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

“Oh, of course!” and he beamed. “Perhaps you are the Princess we've been waiting for!”

Ventuswill made a meditative sound, tipping her great head slightly.

“You _do_ have an air of nobility around you,” the dragon admitted. “Perhaps the shock of the fall is what drove away your memory... Do you happen to know what caused you to fall from above?”

“Ah...”

Anna frowned a little, then uncertainly rubbed the back of her neck. When her fingers came away tacky with her own blood she grimaced a little, and tried to wipe it off on the inside of her cloak; clearly Ventuswill's healing didn't clean up the mess...

“I... there were two men in armor,” she said slowly. “A very angry one, and a... another less angry one. They were looking for something and they thought I had it hidden, I think? But... Well, the angry one got very angry and told the other one to threaten me, except he knocked me over the railing instead! And then I... I woke up to your voice?”

“Hmph. Rebels, then. I'm not surprised...”

“They must be villains, chasing after the princess!” Volkanon declared.

“You're right,” Ventuswill said with a small nod. “This cannot be a coincidence. Volkanon.”

“Yes, ma'am?”

“Prepare a room for the princess,” the dragon ordered. “With as much luxury as we can spare, if you please.”

“Right away!”

Volkanon didn't bow as Anna expected; he saluted, then took off at a startling run down the right hand corridor. She blinked after him in surprise before returning her attention to Ventuswill.

“I... a room for me?” she asked uncertainly. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course,” And it was Ventuswill's turn to look surprised. “Don't you want one?”

“I mean... I didn't fall out of the sky looking to stay... I don't think...”

Ventuswill made a noise that sounded rather like a chuckle, and shook her head slightly.

“Who would _intentionally_ fall from the sky though the open dome of a castle?” she asked pointedly, an amused look in her eyes. “It seems the fates have decided your course, so there's no need to worry, I assure you. You are here because you were meant to be here.”

Anna frowned a little skeptically. Something about that didn't seem quite _right_. She wasn't even sure where here _was_ , so how could she be meant to be _here?_

“...I don't know...”

“You shall live in this town, and perhaps by doing so, you'll find clues leading to your true identity. It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree?”

“Ah...”

She rubbed the side of her head; something about the logic wasn't quite _right...._ But on the other hand, there wasn't really a lot of choice to be had. Either she stayed in the palace, or she went out into the town... was there a town? to try and find another place to stay. Leaving certainly didn't sound palatable. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought that perhaps the Divine Dragon was right, and this _was_ where she was supposed to be. At least for the moment.

“Are you sure I can stay?”

“Most certainly.”

Anna bowed her head a little, more to hide the unexpected tears than anything else.

“...thank you very much.”

“There is no need for that... However...”

Anna looked up at the sudden hitch in the dragon's voice.

“I hope in addition to your own details, you've, ah... forgotten the tone of voice I used earlier.”

She blinked. Tipped her head.

“I'm sorry?”

“My way of speaking,” the dragon clarified. Anna peered a little closer; was she _blushing_? “You know only this, right? You've heard nothing else?”

“....You _do_ sound a little different... More... overbearing? A little...”

Ventuswill clicked her tongue, then sighed.

“You do remember...”

“I.. sorry?” Anna offered sheepishly. “I can pretend if you want me to?”

“Oh, there's no point in it,” she sighed. “If you've already heard the other side of me, I suppose I can just roll with it.”

“Ah... Lady Ventuswill?”

“Venti,” the dragon corrected. “Call me Venti. And don't be so formal, it makes me uncomfortable. Relax, and treat me like an old friend!”

“....if I had a starting point for an old friend, that might make more sense,” Anna pointed out a touch dryly.

Venti snorted a little, then grinned.

“I'd say that works just fine. It doesn't really matter at this point if you respect me. Friends do, but they can still make fun of each other, and that's the whole point!”

“Uh... if you say so, m-”

The dragon cleared her throat pointedly, and Anna blushed a little.

“Sorry. Um... Yes, V... Venti?”

“That's better!” Venti praised. “Now, listen up; this is very important! Don't _tell_ anyone about this, okay?”

“...about what?”

“That... I'm informal. By nature.”

Anna blinked, tipping her head a bit in confusion, but nodded obediently. There had to be a point to Venti acting formal before Volkanon, but deciding to not with her, so... if she needed that to save face, well, that was fine. Maybe. Maybe she would learn the reason another time.

From the right hallway came steps and a throat clearing. Anna swung around, hands coming up reflexively to defend herself... but it was only Volkanon, who smiled, and this time bowed as she expected.

“Pardon me; the room is ready, Lady Ventuswill.”

“Well done,” and the arrogant, aloof tone was back. It was almost jarring by comparison. “You should rest now, Princess. You've had a difficult day, and the healing will take better with some sleep.”

Anna hesitated, then nodded; now that Venti had said something, she _was_ rather exhausted...

“Please, Lord Arthur, allow me to show you to your room,” Volkanon said, and bowed to her as well.

“...who?”

“I had heard that the noble coming to us was named Arthur,” Volkanon said with a smile. Then he blinked, puzzled. “But then, why would you call yourself something else...?”

“Um... first off, Arthur is a _boys'_ name, and...” After a moment she looked to Venti. “Are you _sure_ I'm a princess? It doesn't... feel right...”

Volkanon's face fell a little, and Anna braced herself, uncertain if she was about to get another enthusiastic hug, or a storm of tears.

“Of course,” he said sadly. “The one thing you thought you remembered, and it may be wrong as well.”

“Oh, no, that's not-”

“It's only natural that you be a bit bewildered,” he continued. “It is certainly for the best that you turn in early today.”

Anna raised her eyes to Venti again, and the dragon looked a little pensive herself.

“If you are of the royal family, your identity will be learned soon,” she said finally. “In which case, you may have to admit that you've forgotten even your own name.”

“But I _haven't!_ My name is _Anna_!”

It was the only relevant detail she had about herself, and she was damn well going to stubbornly cling to it.

“...well, we will certainly call you by that, if you so insist,” Ventuswill said. “Volkanon, I leave the rest to you!”

“Of course!” and he beamed. “Come, Princess, your rooms are this way!”

He bowed to Ventuswill, then turned on his heels and marched out of the room. Uncertainly, Anna started to follow, not even slightly convinced that she was this princess they all seemed to think she was. Before she could leave the room entirely, Ventuswill cleared her throat.

“Anna.”

Anna stopped, and turned to look back.

“Hm?”

“...don't forget about the promise we made earlier.”

Anna blinked. Promise? Venti made an annoyed sound, and the arrogance fell away quickly.

“My secret casualness, remember?!” she demanded.

“Oh. That promise. I remember now...”

“Honestly,” and Venti sighed. “How did I slip up so badly? Be sure to keep that secret, you understand?!”

“Mmhm,” and Anna smiled a little shyly at the great dragon. “I'll keep it.”

Shaking her head lightly at how oddly silly Venti was, Anna quickly caught up to Volkanon, who led her through several halls until her opened one door in particular.

“Here you are, Princess,” he said, bowing her in. “I did my best to prepare a suite I hope you will quite like.”

Hesitantly she stepped in and looked around. Immediately visible was a small fireplace; a fire crackled softly in it, slowly taking away the early spring chill. Rugs in various shades of purple, dark blue, and deep green covered what looked to be more marble flooring, which was polished to a gleaming finish, and there were several couches and tables immediately visible. The one before the fire held a covered tray which she rather hoped was food. As the strain continued to wear off, her body was telling her in no uncertain terms that she had need of sustenance.

The walls were whitewashed plaster, but covered in thick tapestries embroidered with gilded threads and tiny gemstones. The scenes depicted on them made her smile a little; something about the fanciful nature relaxed her.

“If you'll proceed through the door to the left, Princess, you'll find the bedchamber,” Volkanon said, stepping in behind her. “On the right, if you've no objections, I will furnish a small study on the morrow. I've taken the liberty of also bringing up some food for you, which is there,” and he nodded at the tray. “When you have finished, simply leave it outside the door, and one of the servants will collect it for you.”

Anna nodded, and uncertainly looked into the bedroom. The sheer size of the canopy bed made her eyes widen; it could have easily fit a dozen people on it, and she was to have it all to _herself_? Thick bed-curtains were tied to each bedpost, and the blankets were all clearly still winter-weight as well, piled high and thick on the mattress. On the blankets was laid a nightgown, and warmth spread through her chest; she hadn't really known what she would be sleeping _in_ , and the fact that he'd found her something was truly touching.

“Thank you, Mr. Volkanon,” she said, turning to him. “This looks lovely, a-and I appreciate your kindness so much, I-”

“This is merely a trifle, Princess,” and he bowed, a warm smile on his face. “I am a butler, and we strive to make certain our masters are cared for. As you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, you are also one of my masters, and I, along with the other two in training whom you shall meet tomorrow, will endeavor to make your stay as pleasing as possible. Ah, which reminds me!”

He turned towards one of the tables and moved a few books around, procuring one in particular along with a pen, then offered them to her.

“I thought you might like to have these. This journal has never been used, and perhaps if you write down the events of the day, it may help jog your memory for any other details. And even if it does not, it cannot hurt to have a record to look back upon, in case you have further memory problems.”

She took the journal and pen tentatively, feeling tears prickling at her eyes.

“Th-thank you very much!”

He beamed, bowed, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. For a long moment, Anna just stood there, taking it all in... then she turned to the tray of food, uncovered it, and started in on the food.

-

_I really don't remember much else... But I have so many questions. Venti said they must be rebels, but why would rebels be asking me for a thing? And I really don't think I'm this princess they insist I am... But I suppose Venti_ is _right; if I'm nobility, won't it be really easy to find out my identity?_

_….but what happens if I'm not? What do I do then? Surely they won't let me stay in the palace if I'm not a noble of some stripe._

_I wish I'd thought to ask Mr. Volkanon about washing up. There's a small pitcher and washstand next to the bed, but... I'd really like a full bath. There's blood on my cloak and in my hair still, even after whatever it was that Venti did to help me..._

_I'll look for a washbasin after I'm done writing; it'll probably be cold, but cold water is better than warm for getting blood out of clothes, and while it won't be_ comfortable _, I should be able to wash off the worst of the blood._

_I hope._

_I suppose I should go do that...._


	2. Chapter 2

_Spring, March 2_

_And here I thought_ yesterday _was complicated... Where do I even start? I suppose with my wake up caller..._

-

Anna had slept hard from the moment she'd laid her head down on the pillow, but not so hard that she hadn't heard someone telling her it was time to wake up. It was a soft voice... sweet, in a way, and delicate.

And also sleepy?

She lifted her head a little, and took in the young woman standing next to her bed. Like her, the woman wore her purple hair in two somewhat messy braids that hung down her back, and her uniform resembled Volkanon's to a point.

Anna rubbed her eyes blearily, then peered a little closer at the woman before uncertainly getting out of the large bed.

“Umm...?”

For a moment the woman's eyes opened... and then they closed again, and Anna was quite willing to swear she was asleep on her feet!

For a long moment she just stared at the woman, who certainly _looked_ like she was asleep on her feet, then hesitantly cleared her throat.

“Are you... awake?”

The woman jolted a little, yawned, then stretched and smiled softly.

“Good morning...”

“Um. Yes?” Anna glanced out the window, the sky was certainly _light_ enough for it to be morning, but she rather felt she could have used a few more hours of sleep. “I... how were you sleeping standing up?”

“Hmmm... I'm not really sure,” the woman admitted, looking puzzled.

Anna sighed a little, and shook her head slightly. Was everyone in this town so odd?

“I cam in here for something,” the woman murmured. “What was it...? Oh! Right! Mr. Volkanon asked me to come and wake you!”

Anna blinked. Glanced out the window again. That _he_ was up this early wasn't exactly surprising, but the fact that he thought _she—_ someone they had insisted was a princess—should be was again on the odd side. Especially after the eventful day she'd had...

“Are you awake now?” the woman continued, beaming cheerfully.

“....somewhat unwillingly, but... yes.”

And feeling more chilled by the moment. The fires had all gone out overnight, and the air outside of the thick blankets was freezing. The nightgown was made of thick, sturdy fabric, but it was nowhere near as warm as the bed Anna had just left.

“Well, good morning then, and it's nice to meet you. My name is Clorica! I'm in training as a butler under Mr. Volkanon for the castle.”

It was a pretty name, and well-suited to the woman. Anna offered her a shy smile.

“I'm Anna.”

“Oh? But I thought Mr. Volkanon said your name was... Arthur...?”

“....of course he did,” Anna sighed a little, shaking her head gently. “No, my name is Anna. And it is very nice to meet you, Ms. Clorica.”

“Oh, you don't have to be formal with me,” Clorica said with another smile. “I'm supposed to be formal with you!”

“....we could compromise and not be formal at all?” Anna offered after a moment.

Clorica thought about this for a moment, then giggled.

“Okay~ So you're Anna, and I'm Clorica~ I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I'll do my best to serve you! I brought you some breakfast, and more clothes like Lady Ventuswill asked! She said you'd lost all your things!”

Anna looked at the clothes she'd draped over a chair, then grimaced a little. While they were probably mostly dry, she hadn't exactly been looking forward into getting back into them. The idea of new clothes, no matter how ill-fitting, was very welcome.

“I appreciate that very much,” she said, turning her attention back to the sleepy butler. “I'm really very grateful for all of this.”

“If you'll come this way, I've got breakfast in your receiving room, and then you can try on the clothes. And then Lady Ventuswill wanted you to go look at the fields behind the castle.”

“Fields behind the castle?” Anna asked, padding quickly after Clorica as she left the bedroom.

“Mmhm! Lady Ventuswill said you can have a couple of days to recover first, but you should get familiar with the grounds. She'd like you to learn to till them.”

Anna blinked, settling on the couch before the fireplace. Clorica quickly stirred up the embers and laid on new wood, though it took several moments before it caught properly and began to ease the chill of frost from the air.

“I'm going to till a field?”

Clorica nodded, then placed the tray of food on Anna's lap.

“Lady Ventuswill was very specific about it. She said “Those who don't work, don't eat!”, and she said she had a good feeling about you!”

The meal before her—eggs, pancakes, fruit, and sausage—looked delicious, but Anna was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that she was being asked to till fields. If Ventuswill thought she really was a princess.... wouldn't that had meant _not_ doing such difficult work?

Still, maybe Venti was right to do this; living in this palace for free just didn't _feel_ right, and if she could help provide something, that would be all to the better, wouldn't it?

Clorica ended up dozing off on her feet again while Anna ate, but when she moved the tray, the clinging noise startled her awake again, and she quickly moved over to the bundle of cloth on one of the other tables.

“Here! I hope these fit. Oh, but before you change, I should get your measurements so we can get your more clothes that fit right, shouldn't I?”

“That... would probably be helpful, yes. I think?”

“Okay~” And Clorica beamed a bright, if sleepy, smile. “Can you come stand over here for me?”

Anna nodded, and moved to stand before a mirror, then paused to look. She had been too tired to do so the night before, but now...

She was probably pretty by some definition of the word. Coppery skin with a smattering of freckled on her face, green eyes and crinkly auburn hair were the quickest to take in. Once she had the nightgown off, she looked at the rest of herself uncertainly, feeling suddenly rather critical of this person she didn't quite know. Was she strong, or weak?

She had a few scars, but they didn't trigger and sort of memories like she'd hoped, and after a bit it seemed pointless to keep staring herself down, so she turned away and allowed Clorica to take multiple measurements before trying on the borrowed clothing.

She looked at herself in the mirror, then looked at Clorica. Then pinched some of the fabric in her fingers and couldn't help but giggle.

“I think it's a bit _big_...”

She wasn't necessarily swimming in the clothes, but it didn't fit as closely or as comfortably as the ones she'd left in the bedroom. Clorica giggled a little too, then shrugged gently.

“I'm sorry, but it's all we have at the moment. I'll give these to Mr. Volkanon, though, and he'll be sure to order you something that fits properly! I can take your other clothes now too, and get them washed properly, if you'd like?”

“Oh, ah.. yes please. I'd appreciate that very much, thank you.”

It felt somehow strange to let Clorica bundle up her clothing to take, but it was probably better than letting it stain further. And maybe if Mr. Volkanon saw it, he'd be able to get her more like it, which would be comforting.

“Um, Clorica? How do I _get_ to the fields?”

“Oh!” And Clorica stopped at the doorway, then pointed. “If you follow this hall to the end, there's a stairway that'll take you right to them! It's very convenient, isn't it?”

“Uh huh...”

-

_I suppose I shouldn't complain about being asked to work, but... well, it wasn't what I was expecting. Honestly, I should have gone back to bed for another few hours; I was tired after only a few swings of the hoe, and thank goodness for Vishnal.. I might have really hurt myself..._

-

The sun had risen well clear of the horizon by the time she had successfully navigated to the back of the castle, mostly because she'd gotten distracted by exploring. There weren't a _lot_ of halls to turn down, the castle actually seemed like it was fairly small... but she'd still managed to get herself turned around twice before finding the right doorway.

The back of the castle stretched out before her cut into three large sections. Teach section was separated by a row of tidily trimmed trees, with two large barns per section at the far end, tucked near the low stone walls.

Anna swallowed nervously; she was supposed to work all of _that_? They were a wreck! Oh, the barns looked fine from where she was standing, but the fields were a mire of weeds, stumps, branches and boulders, how on _earth_ was she supposed to clear and till all of it?!

And yet.... at the same time, the earth... something about it sang softly to her, calling in a familiar way that she _should_ have known, that tickled the fog of missing memories without actually drawn anything forward she might be able to sue as a reference.

Slowly, uncertainly, she walked to the edge of the fields, then enarly jumped out of her skin as she was hailed quite loudly.

“Princess!”

She turned on her heel, ready to attack... and stopped short at the sight of a young man with blue hair, and a butler uniform. His smile was bright and eager, and he trotted quickly over to her, his arms filled with what looked to be farming implements.

“I'm so glad I caught you!” Then he paused and looked a bit sheepish. “I mean, you _are_ the princess, right? You fit the description Mr. Volkanon gave...”

“Ah.. well...” Anna rubbed the tip of her nose uncertainly, then sighed. “Sure. I suppose for the moment until someone says anything different...”

“Wonderful!”

“But... could you just call me Anna?” she continued quickly. “I don't... until we know for sure, I don't want to claim a title. It... it wouldn't be right.”

“Oh..?” he looked puzzled for a moment, then bowed slightly. “Certainly, if that is what you would like me to do. My name is Vishnal, and I am happy to serve you!”

He bowed again... and the tools clattered to the ground. Anna winced sympathetically, and bent down to help him gather them back up as he profusely apologized.

“It's all right,” she said reassuringly, offering a shy smile. “You were carrying a lot of things...”

“Lady Ventuswill entrusted me with these to give to you!” Vishnal proclaimed proudly. “I wanted to have them ready and waiting... but it seems I've made a mess of it already.”

“No, no, this is fine, really. It's not a mess if it's your first time doing something,” she said reassuringly.

Still, she couldn't help but give the tools a rather dubious look. They all looked rather... old and worn. As though they had been well-used, but not well cared for.

“Where did you get these?”

“Oh, they were what was in the tool shed, of course,” Vishanl said promptly. “Here, why don't we set these by the fence, and I'll give you a proper tour of the fields?”

“I'd like that...”

She helped him move the rather worn tools and bags of seeds to one side of the field, then followed him as he showed her all the relevant buildings and field parts. There were three massive fields, with two 'monster barns' on each. The primary field that had once fed most of the town was the one directly behind the castle, while the other two were considered supplementary, more for overflow or villagers who wanted only to grow a few things for themselves.

The main field also held a large bin for excess shipments that weren't needed for the town itself. Anna rather liked that; assuming she could manage the fields on her own, making extra for profit was appealing.

“So what happened to the field?” she asked as they stood on the edge of it. “Why did it stop being worked?”

“Admittedly, I'm not sure, Miss Anna,” he replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Mr. Volkanon might know. I can ask him, if you'd like?”

“...no, that's okay. I'm sure he's busy.”

And it probably wasn't _that_ important. Not if the town had managed to thrive without the fields.

“All right then! Would you like me to help you with the work?”

Anna blinked at him in surprise.

“Are... are you supposed to?” she asked hesitantly.

“I wouldn't wish to be remiss in my duties. Mr. Volkanon said you'd lost your memory, which... I'm sure must be difficult for you,” and Vishnal looked so sad that Anna felt like it should be _her_ trying to reassure _him_. “So I wasn't certain if you knew how to use the tools I found!”

“Oh, so... you'd.. demonstrate?”

“Naturally! If I can make things a little easier on you, it is most certainly my duty to do so!”

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“I wouldn't mind a demonstration,” she admitted. “I... _think_ I know what's here, but...”

“Of course! Leave it to me, I'll get you started!”

-

_He's so enthusiastic_. _It's funny, but that really helped put me at ease. And while he was a_ little _clumsy, he gave me all kinds of helpful tips and information. My hands are really mad at me now, though... The old wood was kind of splintery, so I think one of the things I should look into first is a pair of gloves._

 _Hearing about runes made my head hurt pretty fiercely too. Something about them.... something about that is important, something I shouldn't have forgotten. I_ know _it is, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember!_

_Vishnal was very apologetic about causing the headache, and insisted I sit and have some fruit juice before I went to see Venti again..._

-

Anna rubbed her head a little as she walked into the large... she wasn't really sure what to call the room, honestly. Was it a throne room? Venti didn't have a throne, but maybe that was the right term....

The dragon turned her large head, and her upright demeanor vanished almost immediately into relaxation.

“Good morning to you,” Venti said cheerfully. “How goes the farm work?”

“It's... going. What did you mean when you told Vishnal I had a talent for farming?”

Anna moved around the large dragon so that she wouldn't have to crane her neck so much to speak, taking a seat on one of the benches near the wall. Venti turned to face her, lowering her head a bit so they could talk more comfortably.

“It means you have the talent of an Earthmate.”

Anna blinked, then flinched; like Vishnal's explanation of runes, the term Earthmate caused a fierce, angry throbbing to begin in her head. It had almost gone away too...

“What's... what's and Earthmate?”

“It's someone who communicates with the earth, and monsters,” Venti explained. “They usually enrich the earth by farming it, and helping people connect with the monsters of our world. I guess that bump on the head you got really _did_ mess with your memory.”

Anna rubbed her forehead gingerly; the way Venti spoke, it sounded like Earthmates were as common as anyone else, but the tiniest thread of memory suggested that was far from the case.

“Hmm... Anna, come closer will you? I want to try something.”

Obligingly, Anna got to her feet, and tried not to sway; despite the breakfast she'd had, she was already exhausted and ready to fall back into bed.

“What're we trying?” she asked as she moved towards the dragon.

“There's a small chance I could bring back your memories with my power,” Venti replied.

“R-really?!”

Headache or not, the idea was electrifying; to know for _certain_ who she was... even with it only having been a day, maybe less, since she'd lost her memory, the uncertainty of it was eating at her. Who _was_ she?

“Really,” Venti said with a nod. Then paused before amending, “Well, really- _ish._ I can't guarantee anything...”

“Well, let's try it,” Anna said, unable to deny that she felt eager. “Even if it doesn't work... we can at least try, can't we?”

Venti chuckled, and one wing joint nudged at Anna with what felt like gentle affection.

“All right, here goes!”

A warm wind surrounded Anna, lifting her briefly from the ground. She yelped, then closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep herself still... and was very glad to have her feet back on the stone a moment later.

“So?”

“....I don't... think it worked,” Anna admitted, trying to keep the unhappiness from her voice. “I don't really feel any different...”

“So it doesn't work then,” Venti sighed a little. “I can't bring back memories unless I'm involved in them.”

For a moment, there was silence, then Venti tilted her head.

“You could just give up?”

“...It's been less than a day, not a chance,” Anna said firmly, propping her hands on her hips.

“Well, at least we do know you're a Princess,” Venti said hastily. “So you needn't worry about-”

“We don't know that at _all_ ,” Anna retorted, torn between anxiety and frustration.

“We do so,” Venti said with a tolerant sigh. “Don't be so stubborn. In fact, I have an idea! Why don't you go out and meet the townsfolk!”

“...what would that accomplish?”

“Well, there's a chance that someone might recognize you, isn't there?”

It was said to patiently that Anna felt herself calm, and after a moment she nodded a little, if uncertainly. There _was_ a chance of that, if a very small one. Because really, if Venti hadn't known her, and Venti technically ruled the town, then how would anyone else?

And yet... well, it was all she really had to go on, wasn't it?

“...All right. I'll go do that, then.”

“And you'll come back here after, won't you?”

Anna blinked, then smiled.

“Sure, Venti. I'll come back here and let you know if anyone knows me.”

-

_I guess I kind of knew before I left that it was a fool's errand, but... I was really hoping she might be right. That someone in Selphia, this town, would know me somehow._

_But they don't. No one I spoke to recognized me in any way._

-

“I'm sorry,” Venti said as Anna slumped back onto her bench. “But don't be too upset. There _is_ still a chance you're the princess we think you are.”

“...well, I guess someone has to be optimistic,” Anna grumbled, leaning her head back against the cool stone wall.

She didn't want to admit to Venti that she wasn't feeling the same way. In fact, she was pretty positive she _wasn't_ the princess... and moreover that saying so was about to come and bite her in the butt.

“I will if you won't, Venti retorted... but when Anna looked up, she was smiling. “We can write to the capital and ask. And you know, if all else fails, I don't see why you can't just start a new life here.”

“....I really don't think it's as simple as that,” Anna said after a minute, though she couldn't help smiling a little.

“Well no, probably not. But I really do think it could be the best option, and I'm sure you'll come to see that too,” the dragon replied. “This town of mine is filled with wonderful, warm-hearted people, and I'm sure they'll embrace you quite willingly. Certainly the castle staff already has! Why, Volkanon has been running around most of the morning trying to finish up your room, and make sure you have everything you'll need while you're here!”

Anna blinked, then blushed a little; something about that was just... incomprehensible. Why would they spend so much effort on a total stranger like herself?

Very gently, Venti nudged her with one wing.

“Cheer up, and don't worry so much,” she advise, smiling. “And moreover-”

“Excuse me.”

Venti straightened immediately, turning to face the main entrance; Anna hesitated, then got to her feet to peer around the dragon's large wings, feeling suddenly shy and uncertain again as the Divine Dragon cleared her throat and the somewhat arrogant demeanor surface.

“Who, pray tell, is addressing me?”

“Arthur D. Lawrence, the thirteenth prince of Norad Kingdom. I will be staying here in Selphia, starting today. Lady Ventuswill, I kindly ask for your guidance.”

Anna flinched, and her heart sank. Of course. That really was just going to be the way of things, wasn't it? She wasn't allowed to have anything good for longer than a few moments before it all just.. swept away in the face of truth and reality. Maybe she hadn't really _wanted_ to be the princess, but knowing with certainty that she wasn't still hurt.

Venti's head swung around, and she looked from Anna to Arthur, then back, plainly at something of a loss.

“....told you so,” Anna muttered.

“Is something wrong?” Arthur asked, pleasant smile slipping away into concern.

“You are... the prince?” Venti asked cautiously.

“Yes, that's right,” And Arthur's smile came back, polite and brief. “I thought I sent a letter saying that I would be arriving today. Did it perhaps get... lost?”

“...no, nothing of the sort,” Venti said after a tense moment. She glanced again at Anna, who reluctantly stepped out from behind the dragon. “Ah... how do I explain....?”

“Please, it's my fault,” Anna said, stepping forward. “I... They asked if I was the noble they were expecting, and I just wanted a place to stay for the night, so I said... yes. I'm sorry, it was... it was all I could think of.”

And she bowed quickly, ignoring Venti's sharp intake of breath. Really, it wasn't Venti's fault that Volkanon had suggested she was a princess, and letting the dragon take the blame for an honest mistake didn't sit well with her.

“Y-Yes,” Venti said after a moment, and Anna could sense she was doing her best to cover her surprise. “We had.. never seen your face before, so we were completely taken in. I'm afraid we've... given away the rooms we had prepared for you. Please, we beg your forgiveness.”

“Oh my...”

Anna straightened, but looked down at the toes of her boots, the only thing she hadn't needed to borrow, and tried not to feel too upset. What was she going to do _now_? Surely she was about to get into a lot of trouble for this...

“We shall take full responsibility for this error,” Venti continued, her uncertainty smoothing out, “and will do what we can to make it right.”

Anna flinched a little; whatever that meant, it couldn't be good for her...

“Anna, I'm really sorry about this...” Venti's voice lowered to a surprising level. “Could you stay at the inn for a little while? I'll let them know you're coming, and will make sure you don't have to pay...”

“I... Yes. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place,” and she forced a smile. “That's f-”

“Please, wait,” Arthur cut in. “What will you do, miss? Where will you go?”

Anna startled, and looked up at him in surprise.

“Ah... I'll... stay at the inn, until things are settled,” she said hesitantly.

“I'm sorry Anna,” Venti said again, this time in her normal tone of voice.

Anna looked up at the dragon, and the smile felt a bit more natural.

“It's not your fault...”

“No, there's no need for that,” Arthur said, shaking his head lightly.

Again Anna started and turned to him. He didn't look insulted at all... if anything, the brown eyes were filled with warm amusement, and something in her began to relax.

“I have the feeling this all happened for a reason. Miss...?”

“A... Anna,” and she bowed hastily. “My name is Anna.”

“Miss Anna,” and this time Arthur bowed, a far more formal and correct bow than her own was. “Would you be open to trading places with me, and serving as the representative to this kingdom?”

Anna's mouth dropped open in surprise. He wanted her to... what?

“Do you realize what you're saying?” Venti asked, concern lacing her words.

“I am well aware, yes,” Arthur replied, briefly adjusting his glasses.

“It's not just a title you can hand over to a stranger,” Venti argued.

“Can't I?” Arthur asked mildly. “I honestly don't think it's that important of a title. And I'm not suggesting that we trade names, or positions, just...”

“Just what?” And Anna thought Venti's tone sounded more demanding. “What is it you're planning exactly?”

Anna looked between them, feeling both touched and overwhelmed. If taking on these duties allowed her to stay in the castle, she wasn't going to say no... but Venti's concern about what Arthur had in mind was certainly valid.

“....there is something that I wish to do,” he admitted. “But I can't do it if I'm busy running the town. So. Miss Anna, will you take on my responsibilities?”

“Wouldn't this mean betraying your father?” Venti cut in before Anna could respond.

“...Ah. That's true. But I'm prepared for that.”

“Hmmm...”

Venti's skeptical tone made Anna feel a little better, and the studying look the dragon was giving helped even more. Finally she sighed a little, nodding.

“I can tell you have true passion in your heart. Very well, I give my permission. If Anna agrees, all the powers and responsibilities of the prince will be granted to her.”

Anna blinked. Looked at Arthur who seemed pleased, then turned and stared up at Venti, mouth open.

“What? They would have been yours anyways, if Prince Arthur hadn't arrived like this,” the Divine Dragon said reasonably. “We don't have to say that anything has changed. We can just leave things as they are. Would that not be simpler?”

“I.. that is.... I mean...”

“Please, Miss Anna?”

She looked back at Arthur, then swallowed uncertainly.

“I... all right. I'll... I'll do my best.”

“Excellent,” and Venti's pride was unmistakable. “I knew we could count on you.”

“Thank you very much,” Arthur added a kind smile on his face. “Once I have secured my own lodgings, I will come back and explain the duties I'll need you to manage.”

“I... what?”

“As you are the acting princess, you should remain here in the palace,” he clarified. “I could hardly call myself a gentleman, let alone a prince, if I forced a lady out of her room into the still chilly nights. Don't worry,” and he winked, a cheerful smile on his face. “I have a talent for negotiating. I don't anticipate any problems. Now then, since that's settled, I shall be off!”

He bowed to them both, then walked out of the room... and Anna was willing to swear there was something of a bounce in his step. Once the room was empty of anyone but the two of them once more, Anna let out a slow breath and let herself sit down on the floor, quite certain that if she tried to get back to the bench, her shaking legs would have her falling over instead.

“...what a dutiful young man,” Venti said cheerfully.

Anna elected to flop backwards onto the floor with a tired sigh.

“What's wrong?” Venti asked, peering down at her. “That was a large sigh. You should have some fun with this! Playing the part of royalty is a once in a lifetime opportunity, isn't it?”

“I wouldn't know, I don't know if I've done it before or not,” Anna replied snippily, draping an arm over her eyes to block Venti out a little.

“Well, life is short,” the dragon replied. “If you pass opportunities up just because of a little memory loss, they'll be gone forever!”

“You look at things _very_ weirdly, Venti...”

The dragon chuckled and brushed the feathers of a wing gently over her.

“I'll tell Volkanon and the rest to support you,” she said firmly. “And of course, I'll help too, if you need me.”

Anna sighed a little, then lifted her arm to peer at the large dragon. Somehow, it was impossible to stay upset with her.

“....okay. Maybe your right. This could be a good experience...”

“There you go,” and Venti laughed. “Positive thinking is always a good idea! I knew I could trust you, Anna~”

“Yes, you say this _now_ ,” Anna teased, unable to keep from smiling.

Again Venti laughed, and Anna sat up.

“So, what were you going to say earlier? Before Prince Arthur arrived?”

“Oh yeah, that!” And Venti nodded a little. “I was actually about to tell you about the duties of a princess!”

“....even though I was rather insistent that I wasn't one?”

The feathers of Venti's wing brushed over her again, tickling and pushing all at the same time. Anna couldn't help but giggle, even as Venti scoffed.

“So _stubborn_ ,” she chided gently. “If you don't mind, I'll finish what I was going to say.”

“Okay.”

Venti nodded, and settled back.

“To properly complete your duties as a princess, you'll need to get to know both the town and the residents. Trust is the most important aspect of your role.”

Anna blinked, and cocked her head, frowning uncertainly.

“Does this mean you want me to make friends with the villagers?” she asked finally.

“While friendship is all well and good, it doesn't necessarily lead to people trusting your skill as a princess,” Venti replied. “You don't ask all your friends to help you work, do you?”

“....I wouldn't know, since I don't _remember_ ,” Anna said dryly.

“Ahem. Well. First they must trust you as a princess!” Venti said

“Which.... I would get by completing whatever duties a princess has?” Anna hazarded after a moment.

“Exactly!”

“Okay, so... how do I do that?”

“Outside the castle main entrance is a large request box. By fulfilling the requests of the townspeople, you'll earn a reputation. The more you do, the better it will be, and they'll see how hard of a worker you are.”

Anna hummed uncertainly, then nodded a little, getting to her feet. It certainly couldn't _hurt_ to follow Venti's advice...

“I'm sure there's quite the pile, so why don't you go take a look?”

“...all right. I don't... have to do them all at once, do I?”

Venti laughed.

“Of course not! No one would expect _that_ out of anyone! Just go and take a look, and see if there's something you can do. And if not, well, you look rather like you could use something for lunch and a nap!”

Anna had to smile, if ruefully. She certainly _felt_ like she could use both too.

“And remember, if you need any help, that's what we're all here for.”

“....thanks, Venti.”

-

_I did look, but when I tried to read the list my head started aching again, so I decided that food and some rest wouldn't go amiss. I've mostly been seeing what Mr. Volkanon did to the rooms while I was out, and I have to say it's... it's a lot nice than I was expecting. There's a new wardrobe and it's_ stuffed _with clothes, including mine! My room also now has a vanity with more brushes and hairties than I know what to do with, and a better wash-stand with a bigger pitcher that has a warm-spell on it to keep the water at a comfortable temperature for washing._

_And he made me a small library too! Well, all right, I suppose it's more like what he thinks a 'royal' study should look like, but there's so many books I don't really know where to start. I know I should go out and greet people more properly, but... I think I'm going to just read until supper, and rest up. Maybe tomorrow I won't feel so worn out..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, New Horizons is eating my brain and my free time (GIVE ME SAKURA DIY DAMNIT). Sorry?

_Spring, March 7_

_The past days have been so busy I haven't had the energy to write about anything... Between the fields, talking to the villagers, and trying to complete the duties of a princess, I've just managed to crawl into bed and fall asleep, and then in the mornings, I have to start it all over again!_

_I'm not sure if I regret this or not, but I have to admit, it's keeping me too busy to worry and wonder about who I was. And... well, that's not really a bad thing._

_Prince Arthur finally got back to me today about my duties. He's been busy setting up his own workspace next to Porcoline's kitchen, and he got rather distracted..._

-

“Order system?”

“Yes,” and Arthur smiled at her warmly. “I thought it might be easier to set this up instead of having multiple forms for you to fill out. As you are taking on some of my responsibilities, but lack memories or even simple experience with such a thing, streamlining it as much as possible seemed the proper way to go about it.”

She eyed him dubiously for a moment, then looked back at the large board. It resembled nothing more than a large corkboard, with some sheets of paper, pens, and pins in a holder to the side.

“So, how does it work?”

“As I have explained before, your main role as a princess is to shape the future of the nation. Or in this case, the future of this town,” he explained. “This is done by encouraging travelers primarily, and to do that, you must have something a traveler wishes to see.”

“....one would think Venti would be more than novel enough,” Anna muttered.

Arthur chuckled a little.

“Lady Ventuswill is indeed a great draw to this town,” he admitted. “But you want something that will bring them back multiple times. As impressive as she is, once is usually enough for most visitors.”

There was _just_ enough sly humor in his tone to make her giggle and be glad that this order board was in the hallway between what she now knew was called the Dragon Room, and the servant quarters in the castle. Venti probably would have taken umbrage with the gentle mockery.

“Many towns in this kingdom host a fair number of festivals over the course of the year, but Selphia's festivals have been a bit... minimal, from all I've been told,” he continued. “I was questioning Volkanon about this phenomenon the other day, and he said there simply hadn't been enough interest to keep most of them going.”

Anna nodded her understanding; that made sense. The people to the town were all good—if occasionally rather _odd—_ people but she could see how they wouldn't always agree on what was interesting.

“I believe that with a little bit of work and clever advertising, we can make the festivals interesting again to everyone,” he said. “But to start with, there needs to be a decree. An order for such a thing. Preferably several days in advance, so that Volkanon has time to spread the word. And festivals aren't the only thing you can order; as travelers will bring in more money, you can make orders for new shops, and better inventories for the stores currently here.”

“...is it really okay to make all these orders, though?” she asked uncertainly. “I mean... unilaterally doing everything I say doesn't sound very... Nice.”

He chuckled.

“Well, there is a limit on how much you can reasonably expect to have done in a short amount of time,” he pointed out. “While Volkanon will handle most of the follow-up legwork for what you deem necessary, the initial premise must come from you. You'll have to talk to people regularly to get your ideas out there and build a consensus that this is something that _should_ be done. It requires diplomacy and charm, both of which I am quite certain you have in abundance.”

She blushed, and ducked her head a little, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She wasn't really charming, _or_ diplomatic, she just... wanted to learn about the people she would be living with. And it wasn't like that was easy either; unlike the fields which she could understand without much effort, people were scary and complicated. Even talking to Venti left her feeling anxious, wondering if she was saying the wrong thing...

“The more you are trusted and liked, the more you'll be able to accomplish,”Arthur said, his tone gentling some. “It seems overwhelming, I'm sure, but already you have some small renown, even if it's only among the permanent residents. Porocline himself was quite pleased to hear that the fields of the castle would be turned to produce once more, and...” He stopped and shook his head with a wry chuckle. “Miss Margaret seemed to find the idea that he might actually not eat all of the food he's supposed to be sending out appealing.”

“How will I know, though?”

“Much like the request box, you'll find suggestions on the board,” he replied. “Right now, we've agreed that keeping things simple will be easier on you while you settle in and figure out what sort of princess you are. People will bring their ideas to Volkanon, and if he thinks you have the renown, he will add it to the board for you to examine. Once you have signed off on the idea, we can then begin the preparations... and of course, any ideas of your own that you've brought up around town may find their way to the board as well. Volkanon swears that he hears every piece of gossip that goes around the town, after all.”

She frowned a little, uncertainly.

“So... if one of my ideas makes it to the board, that means people like it, and making it happen will be a lot easier?” she hazarded.

“That's right,” and Arthur beamed. “Right now, the thing that would bring in most travelers is a new festival. Volkanon created a list of them, so I would recommend picking the one that seems most interesting to you, and then spreading the word around town that you'd like to have this festival soon.”

“And if it gets back to Volkanon with enthusiasm, it'll show up on the board.”

“Yes,” and he nodded proudly. “Once on the board, you simply stamp the paper with your seal... ah... hm. Where did I leave that..?”

He pushed the rather elaborate cloak aside and began to rummage through one of the pouches at his hip, making her smile a little. In many ways, Arthur was a well-put-together person... and then in many ways, he was also a little absent-minded. While part of her suspected it was an act, she found she didn't mind it so much; he was trying his best to put her at ease in what was a difficult and stressful situation for her, and she appreciated the thoughtfulness.

“Ah, here it is.”

He pulled out a stamp pad, and stamp with a smile, then offered them to her.

“These are technically mine, but while you're doing my work, they are yours,” he said gravely. Then smiled. “It really is quite helpful that your name also starts with an 'A'. It would be a little more difficult to get the seal remade.”

Anna snorted a little, unable to help herself; she was half convinced that he'd been looking for an excuse to dump his title on someone else, honestly, and she was just the 'lucky' one who'd needed it. She took the seal and stamp pad carefully, uncertainly looking at both; the ink was nothing special, but the stamp was probably some part of the royal seal, which meant she was going to have to be _very_ careful with it.

“Once you find an idea on the board that you approve of, you simply stamp it with the seal, and then Volkanon and I shall take care of the rest,” Arthur finished. “Just keep in mind that some requests _will_ take long than others, so plan accordingly. Given how meticulous Volkanon is, I suspect he'll have a timeline for you on the paper itself, and if you have questions or ideas, I don't doubt he'd be happy to take your input. As will I; this is a team effort, after all.”

“I.... think I get it,” Anna said uncertainly. “I spread an idea around town to see if people like it. If people like it enough, they'll bring it to Volkanon, who puts it on the board. And then I stamp it, and he handles the rest?”

“Yes. That is the idea behind it,” Arthur said with a smile. “It seems complicated now, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time.”

-

_I still think it's convoluted, but already it's... well, worked. Volkanon's begun arranging a 'bean tossing festival' that should have a date soon. I'm not sure what this will be about, but he seemed quite pleased about it. And admittedly, the more_ I _talk about it, asking questions and the like, the more invested people seem to get._

_No one's really been able to explain it to me, but... what has been said, does sound a little fun._

_I also had to talk to Forte the other day too... That was... a bit awkward_.

-

“Well, I can see that you _have_ had training, but I'm not entirely sure why you're talking to me,” the knight admitted. “I'm not a blacksmith...”

“...no, but you know him better and... I know it's silly, but he's...”

Anna flushed and looked down at her toes; Bado was a nice dwarf, really. But he was large, and could occasionally be loud. Not as loud as Doug, no, but loud just the same, and _pushy_ in a way that made her uneasy.

“Has he been trying to use his get rich quick schemes on you?” Forte asked, sound mildly exasperated. “That man...”

“No, no... He doesn't...”

Forte raised an eyebrow, and Anna sighed.

“...all right, he does,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck uncertainly. “I just... I don't want to go in on my own and be... talked into something else. If that makes sense?”

“It does. He can be a good man, and his weapons are worth their cost, but his sale pitches...” Forte shook her head and sighed in exasperation. “What were you wanting to look at, do you know?”

Anna shook her head a little.

“It... seems silly, but I want to just pick up weapons to see if anything feels... right.”

“That's not silly,” and now Forte's tone was reassuring. “I can tell you were taught to fight just by how you hold yourself; all you need to do is figure out what you were trained with. And once you have the right weapon in your hands, muscle memory should tell us that.”

“You think so?”

The blonde knight nodded firmly.

“Every weapon is different,” she explained as they headed for Bado's shop. “While there is occasionally stance overlap for things like longswords and short, ultimately each one comes with its own set of movements, and that will alter how a person stands and walks. And it's _good_ that you're looking into protection for yourself.”

“....it is?”

“Yes!” Forte smiled at her. “Everyone in town must leave it for a little bit at some point, or we all go... well, everyone needs their space, you know?”

Anna nodded; that much was easy to understand because when she was done with her day, she wanted only to be in her room and never leave again. How she managed to leave every morning so far, she still wasn't sure...

“But on the road, and in the nearby forest, there are monsters. Some are harmless, but not all of them, and visiting the clinic because you've been injured is never fun. Dr. Jones isn't necessarily one to lecture, but Nancy...”

Anna couldn't help but giggle a little at the expression on Forte's face.

“Anyways, let's go and see what Bado's got in stock. If anything...”

She nodded, and followed after the knight, who pushed into the shop.

It was dimly lit, and very warm thanks to the forge that took up most of the back wall. Armor was displayed on mannequins, and weapons on stands and racks. The sheer _amount_ of every type was the other reason Anna had wanted Forte to come with her; the store was, quite frankly, overwhelming.

“Oh, hey Forte,” Bado lifted a hand lazily from where he was standing at his counter. “Break your sword again?”

“Tch. As if I do it on purpose,” Forte huffed. “No, today I am acting as escort for Anna, so please refrain from your _usual_ sale pitches and antics!”

Bado snorted a little then shrugged, and went back to whatever he'd been working on when they walked in. Forte turned to Anna, smiled, and waved a hand slightly.

“All right. Let's see if something feels right to you, shall we?”

-

_She couldn't keep him from trying to upsell me_ entirely _, but he did keep it to a minimum. Both spears and staves were the most comfortable in my grip, but I could only afford one weapon; the crops I'm growing do mature abnormally fast, but they don't exactly sell for a lot. I asked Blossom about that, and she said that the more I grew, and was able to sell, the more seeds she and Illuminata would be able to stock again._

_I'd like that. There's a lot of fields, and I'm sure people will get tired of me only selling a few types of things._

_Oh, Margaret mentioned something about a Harvest Festival that takes place near the end of the season, and how people would like to use one of the fields to grow their own fruits or vegetables..._

-

“A showcase?” Anna asked, tipping her head in confusion.

“Uh huh!” And Margaret nodded with a bright smile. “See, every season we all try to grow the best seasonal crop we can, and then at the end of the season, we enter it in a contest. Mr. Volkanon judges the fruits and vegetables based on their appearance, and then we're supposed to talk about the best parts of our vegetables. People shout out questions, and you have to come up with a good answer, which will get you a better score!”

Anna blinked. Then blinked again.

“Is... participation mandatory?”

“Oh no! And I'm probably making it sound scarier than it is,” and she smiled ruefully, tucking some of her hair behind one pointed ear. “But it's a fun event, and I'm sure no one thought to tell you about it, despite you being the one who's doing all the work growing things right now. Did Lumie tell you about the fertilizers and things?”

“Uh... sort of? It... was a lot of information that kind of went over my head,” Anna admitted.

“That's Lumie for you,” Margaret sighed, shaking her head wryly. “She's older than me, but sometimes it sure doesn't seem like it. Well, the bags should have instructions printed on them if you need the help. I definitely recommend getting greenifier when you can. Oh, and giantizer too! The bigger the veggie, the better~”

-

_I have three months to prepare, but everything grows so quickly, it feels like I'll either harvest too early, or too late. But Prince Arthur said that if I participate in festivals, it'll make tourists want to come and see. I guess because they don't expect a princess to participate? He was kind of vague on that._

_I do... kind of like living here. It's only been a week, but already it feels like... like I'm home, I guess. Something's still_ missing _, something very important, but when I'm working in the field, or talking to the other villagers.... I don't know, I don't feel it quite as keenly._

_Maybe Venti really is right and I can have a life here._


	4. Chapter 4

_Spring, March 15_

_White day seems like a really weird holiday. I got a lot of cookies from... basically everyone, honestly. I didn't expect it at all. I didn't even know cookie-giving was a_ thing _until Mr. Volkanon asked if anyone had asked me on a date..._

-

“A _date_?” Anna squeaked. “I've been here _two weeks_ , who would ask _me_ out on a date?!”

“Why, because tomorrow is White Day, Miss Anna,” Volkanon replied, startled. “Two weeks may only seem a short while, but affections can blossoms quite quickly around here!”

Anna shook her head a little, then rubbed at her face, wishing she could hide the blush she knew was rising. It wasn't like she thought the men of the village were bad, but she barely knew _any_ of them. And what little she did know mostly could fit into a single shoebox, which she suspected was reciprocal, all things considered.

“What... is White Day, Mr. Volkanon?”

“Ah, of course... My apologies, my lady, I did forget...” Volkanon rubbed the back of his neck, then nodded slightly. “White Day comes a month after Valentine's. On Valentine's Day, the ladies make cookies to give to their friends and people they want to build a special connection with. White Day is when the men do the same thing.”

“Oh,” Anna blinked a little. “And you thought I'd get specialty cookies already?”

“Certainly! Why, the young men in town would be fools to not take notice of you!”

She blinked again, befuddled; he was completely sincere, she could tell that much, but it was still such an _odd_ idea.

“Ah... well, no. No one has asked me specifically for... something like that,” she said, shaking her head a little. “I've been too busy to think about that sort of thing anyways...”

It wasn't even a lie; between the fields which were taking up most of her mornings as she watered, weeded, and attempted to fertilize, and trying to remember purposefully how to fight with help from Forte, she didn't actually have that much time to socialize. Though if she was being honestly, that was also somewhat on purpose; they were nice people, it was a nice town, but she still felt rather... out of place.

“Well, I'm sure it's only a matter of time,” and Volkanon smiled at her. “After all most of the men in town are not fools.”

Anna flushed a little, and elected to not answer that, instead taking her leave quickly and scampering into the Dragon room, where Venti was stretched elegantly along the floor, more reminiscent of a cat than a dragon. To Anna's eyes, she perked up visibly when she walked in, seeming to relax a little bit more into informality.

“Having a hard time?~” the dragon teased as Anna flopped onto a bench. “Don't you _want_ the boys in town to pay attention to you?”

“No!” Anna replied with a huff, looking away in embarrassment. “I don't want romantic attention from _anyone_! There's still too much I don't know. Besides, wouldn't any relationship with me be dampened by the fact that I can't tell any stories about my past?”

“You could always make something up,” Venti suggested. “Sure, everyone would know it was fake, but wouldn't that be fun?”

“....not really. I want to _know_ my past, not make it up....” Anna sighed a little, leaning back against the stone wall. “It's really frustrating, Venti, and kind of scary too. I start doing something that I have no memory of learning, but I'm really good at it! Wouldn't that be scary to you? Who did I _used_ to be...? What did I do, and who taught me how to do it?”

“Hey,” And Venti's tone was gentle. “I won't tell you to stop worrying about it because I don't think you can. But it's not a bad thing for you to rediscover skills, is it? Don't they give you little hints?”  
“I... I guess so,” Anna said uncertainly. “Forte says... says I'm really quite good with the spear. Not so much the magic staff, but her theory is that it's the wrong type of magic, and once we figure out which type is right, it'll be good. A-and.... I like... working with the plants.”

“See?” Venti's smile was bright. “It's not so scary after all, is it?”

“....I'd like to know where my scars come from....”

That made the dragon go silent, and Anna's hand crept up to her shoulder. She didn't have a lot of scars, but she had enough to make her wonder, to make her uncertain.

“...look, don't _brood_ about it,” Venti said, and her wing came out to clip Anna gently. “You fight, and fighters always end up with scars, even from training. Just ask Forte, or any of the other knights or soldiers around town! Heck, ask the other townsfolk, you'll find all sorts of stories about how people got interesting scars!”

“You... you think so?”

“Hah!” Venti snorted a little. “I know so! You humans are always getting yourselves into scrapes, and coming back home bruised and bleeding! Scars just mean... that you lived, and learned better. Right?”

“I suppose...”

Ventuswill sighed tolerantly, then straightened abruptly as a shadow crossed the doors, slipping quickly from friend to ruler. Rather than see who'd come in and interrupted their conversation, Anna elected to slip out the back way, returning to the fields she'd begun to revitalize.

As she walked among the plants, she felt her spirits lifting. Maybe it was the lush greenery around her feet, or the warm breeze that still carried a faint bite to it, but she felt calmer. More... relaxed.

She walked into the empty barns and closed her eyes a moment to help them adjust to the dimmer interior. The air was clear, if a little musty, reflecting the armloads of old rushes she'd had to carry out to the compost pile a few days prior. When she'd asked, Clorica had been a little vague about how to acquire animals—no, monsters—for the barns. There had been, at one point, a monster seller who frequented the town, but apparently that had been a long time ago.

She inspected the walls and roof absently, though she couldn't really have said what it was she was looking for as she walked from stall to stall, raising dust from the packed-earth floor. With the fields underway, didn't that mean it was time to look for monsters? But how would she get them back to town? What would make them not hurt villagers... and most importantly, what even _was_ there for her to look for?

After a moment, she nodded to herself, and turned towards the exit; Volkanon had set up a nice study in her rooms; she would start with the books there and see what she could find.

-

_I did get cookies, but apparently they're all considered friendship ones, since no one asked me specifically on a date. I'm honestly kind of relieved about that... I mean, they're all very nice gentlemen, but... I don't know. I really don't think two weeks is enough. Plus I... I don't think I'd be good in a relationship if I don't know at least a little more about myself._

_Anyways, today I went out into the area outside of town. Forte came with me for a ways too._

-

“So... they disappear?”

“Yes,” Forte nodded with a smile. “The Tamitaya spell returns them to the Forest of Beginnings.”

“The... what?”

“That's the world they naturally live in. The come to our world through gates, which tend to form rather spontaneously in the wilds,” Forte explained. “A lot of the monsters you'll find around here are relatively harmless; buffamoo, cluckadoodles, and woolies are all really good farm animals, and easily tamed with a few treats. But there are other monsters that aren't as nice, and they're why you should carry weapons and wear armor.”

Anna looked down at herself uncertainly; she was just wearing what had been most comfortable from her closet, and none of it was recognizably armor. Forte chuckled a little.

“Here, I thought you might want something like this eventually. Chainmail is really easy to adjust if you outgrow it, and you can always bring it to Bado for repairs if the links break. Let's go back to the palace for a moment so you can change and then... well, if you'd like, I can accompany you on your first foray outside of town.”

Anna hesitated, then nodded, accepting the chainmail tunic Forte offered. After a quick trip back to the palace—and some help from Forte to keep the chainmail from tangling in her hair—they headed out of town once more.

The chainmail felt strangely familiar; it wasn't hers, she hadn't been armored in any way when she'd landed on Venti, but there was something almost comfortable about its weight...

“Hm. This will certainly be an impediment,” Forte said, pausing before a large set of fallen trees with a frown. “They must have fallen in the last winter snowstorm. It certainly explains why we haven't been getting visitors from along the road!”

Anna looked up at the stumps and nodded, impressed. They were tall enough that climbing over them wouldn't be easy; while she expected someone supremely flexible or athletic could do it, she certainly wasn't inclined to try.

“I'll arrange a work detail to get out here in the next few weeks,” And Forte shook her head with a small sigh. “Really, the people on patrol should have informed myself or Volkanon...”

“There's patrols?”

“....well, there are _supposed_ to be.”

Anna tried not to make a show of looking around; Forte sounded annoyed enough about the situation. After a moment the knight shook her head and motioned for Anna to follow her down another path.

“This leads to Yokmir forest,” she explained. “You'll mostly find ants and orcs within the borders of it, but you shouldn't let that deter you from entering. You can find some good fish and other forageable items as long as you're careful. Out here on the more traveled paths, you'll typically find... Yes, look.”

And she pointed down the path, moving aside so Anna could look.

“That's a wooly. At worst out here they'll headbutt you,” and Forte smiled a little. “They're really quite cute, you know?”

Anna nodded; it certainly _was_ cute, all curly fleece and large eyes. Something about it made her think it was just a large stuffed toy, right up until it moved. While it didn't necessarily seem interested in them at the moment, she was wary about getting too close. She certainly didn't _want_ to be headbutted while staring.

“Once we've got those tree trunks cleared, I'll help show you around more,” Forte offered.

“....I'd like that.”

-

_We didn't go into the forest, but she showed me the entrance to it. It felt a little ominous... something about ti made my hair stand on end. But at the same time, it's... I don't know, I kind of want to go in and see if there's anything special about it. I don't feel like I_ know _it, but I do feel like there's something in there that's... I guess resonating with me._

_But I promised Mr. Volkanon I'd hep him with set up for the bean toss tomorrow after I finished working the fields, and even though he's really efficient, I expect it'll take a lot more time than he's estimated. So I probably won't get to see what's in there for a few days at least._

_I think I'll try and ask Venti about it if I get the time... Maybe she can tell me why the forest feels so strange..._


End file.
